Of Hot Chocolate and Mistletoes
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: One-shot written for Chidsengan's Christmas Special. Theme: Hot Chocolate and Mistletoe. Kai's Christmas was usually dull but when she receives an invitation to spend the holidays at America she thought she would finally have a memorable Christmas. And who better to fulfill that wish except for one Zeo Abyss? ZeoXOC


"What's snow?"

Zeo dropped his cereal spoon in shock, Toby's eyes widened and Masamune stopped blabbering. Just across them Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what's snow?!" asked Masamune, bits of cereal flying out his mouth. Kai grimaced as some of it landed on her oatmeal.

"Oh that's right," said Toby," You live in the Philippines. It doesn't snow there."

"WHAT?!" the unicorn blader shouted, more cereal flying," WHAT KIND OF COUNTRY DOESN'T HAVE SNOW?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ACTUALLY BORN THERE! NO WONDER YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kai threw a cereal box at him successfully knocking him out on the floor.

"Pretty unicorns," he muttered, swirls in his eyes.

"So, what's snow?" Kai directed her question to Zeo as Toby carried his knocked out friend to the couch.

"Well….," he rubbed the back of his neck. Then his blue eyes landed on the window behind the girl and as mile graced his face.

"Why don't I just show you?"

X

"Ready to go?" asked Zeo minutes later as he appeared wearing a red coat with a black scarf, pants, gloves and boots. Kai just nodded, the feeling of depending someone was a bit uncomfortable with her usually independent personality.

"It's about to get cold," Zeo warned, his hand on the knob. He pulled the door open and the rush of cold wind that came in made Kai close her eyes. Once she opened them she saw everything covered in white-the streets, the cars, the trees and even the lampposts. It was as if somebody sprinkled powdered sugar all over the place. With a bit of hesitation she placed a foot in the white stuff followed by the other.

"It's…..mushy," she observed.

Zeo gave a small chuckle," You'll get used to it."

"It's not half bad," she muttered crouching down to pick some of it up and watching as it melted in her gloved hand. A rare smile formed on her lips before disappearing like it wasn't even there in the first place. But it was there long enough for Zeo to notice it and give a smile of his own. He approached the girl and offered her his hand. She looked at it uncertainly and stared at Zeo who stared back at her calmly. Unlike he own eyes which were dull and almost always emotionless his were very bright and full of kindness-the eyes of a person someone could easily trust. She slowly extended her hand to him and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Zeo and Kai walked through the snow laden streets of America. The latter quietly marveling at how the place she only came to visit over two weeks ago change so much overnight and the former looking at her like a proud parent seeing his child take his first steps. They were so busy with their own thoughts that neither of them noticed their hands were still intertwined with each other's. And so far, neither of them minded all that much.

As they walked Zeo taught her all about Christmas in America. Kai listened, or at least tried to, as she was too busy looking at the fox-haired blader. The way happiness easily reflected in his eyes and the way he smiled like he didn't care about what was going on around him. His smile tempted her to smile as well but being, well, being the way she is she just kept on her poker face.

After walking for a while they came to a stop at the park. Kai had been there a few times already but seeing it laden with snow and people covered in thick clothes as they enjoyed their time she could almost compare it to a picture perfect post card. Her eyes traveled to the stone bridge that connected that main park to a small forest and she noticed a stretch of white land where a pond used to be/ From what she heard from Zeo they were 'skating.'

Zeo looked up while she was busy observing the skaters. He saw snowflakes already falling and some of the people around him also stopped what they were doing to watch as the first flakes fell to the ground. He extended a gloved hand and a snowflake fell on it, its unique pattern visible against the black of his gloves before melting into water and seeping through the fabric.

Kai stopped observing the skaters and looked at Zeo instead. A smile was on his lips as he raised his head to the sky, with his hands in his pockets. A ticklish feeling built up in her stomach and her hand reached out to try and rub the uncomfortable feeling away. But no matter what she did it just wouldn't go away.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Zeo snapping out of his reverie to look at her straight in the eyes. For some reason that only made the tickling in her stomach more unbearable and she wrapped her arms around it, hoping to stifle the feeling. The fox-haired blader suddenly grinned and grabbed her hand once more," Come with me."

He proceeded to drag the girl across the park. Either she was too slow or Zeo was just too fast Kai couldn't keep up with his pace. Soon, the two of them reached the end of the bridge that lead to the forest where only a few people were staying.

"We're he-**Ow**!"

Zeo rubbed his forehead where Kai flicked him with her fingers.

"What was that for?!"

"Next time give a warning before deciding to run off Bakabyss."

He groaned at the nickname but went ahead and walked towards a small cart manned by a middle-aged man bundled in furs. Kai grimaced at the sight of the furs.

"Don't worry they're fake. He told me so."

The girl jumped a bit-not that she would ever admit it-when Zeo suddenly appeared from out of nowhere but managed to hide her surprise quickly.

"How'd you know what I was thinking about?"

"I know you loved animals and you hate seeing them turned into clothes like that," he said," Here This might make you feel better." He handed her a styrofoam cup filled with some brown liquid she couldn't place and a few white marshmallows bobbing up and down.

"It's called hot chocolate," Zeo said, taking a sip from his own cup," It's an American tradition during winter to drink this. Go on, try it."

Kai stared at the 'hot chocolate' and took an experimental sip. The sweet taste invaded her mouth before she took a huge gulp of it.

"See? I told you you'd like it."

"I never recalled saying that."

"Really?"

"But it's true. I do like it."

"That's great!"

A silence followed the two teens.

"Thank you."

"Eh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Oh…kay. But what are you thanking me for?"

"For telling me what snow is, teaching me American Christmas and now for treating me to chocolate."

"Oh…..No problem. It was my pleasure."

"So what do you want in return?"

"There's no need to pay me back."

"Nonsense!" Kai snapped," One good turn deserves another and you know how I hate being in debt to someone. Name your price."

"Well….uhm….," Zeo pondered on what to say next and Kai could feel her patience thinning.

"Look, it sh-."

She was silenced when he took a step forward and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, blushes were on their cheeks.

"Mistletoe," said Zeo pointing upward. The girl looked up and saw a piece of green plaint hanging from the tree branch just above them.

"You see if two people are under the mistletoe it's tradition for them to kiss and…" this time it was Zeo who got cut off by Kai standing on her tiptoes and kissing him gently on his lips,

"Consider this your price," she said before walking away, leaving him to just stand there. She was already a few feet away when she looked back.

"You coming or what?"

Zeo snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to catch up to her. He extended a hand and without any hesitation she accepted it.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas too, Zeo."

X


End file.
